


Fairy Wings

by Meli_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fairy AU, Fluffy, One Shot, fairy dust and hugs, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Fairy AU!! Fairy Allura is in a meadow preparing the flowers for the night when she sees a Wingless couple (humans) resting in a clearing. She watches them for a moment and wonders what it would be like to enjoy such an evening with Shiro, a fairy guard. Shiro finds her on her way home, worried about her because she's returned after sundown.





	Fairy Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Shallura fairies make me soooooo happy.
> 
> I commissioned [@millennium-queen](http://millennium-queen.tumblr.com/) for the fairy Shallura peice in this fic! Go show her some love! <3

Allura was in the process of closing the flowers in her meadow for the night when she heard the sound of someone singing. Allura hovered in the air with her hand reaching out to tap the flower before her shut, wondering if she should follow the seek out the singer or not. She found herself swaying to the soft melody when she decided she would, in fact, go searching for the singer. She would finish with the meadow on her way home, she told herself. Allura’s wings glittered a soft pink in the early evening's light and her pink petal dress fluttered around her as she flew from flower to flower searching for the source of the song. That was when she discovered a pair of Wingless lounging in the clearing of her meadow. 

Her heart raced at the sight of them. The Wingless were dangerous beings who had an uncanny resemblance to Fairies. The features that made them different were their lack of wings and glowing body marks and they were very large. They were fond of trapping fairies and taking them back to their large homes where fairies would be put on display. Allura shivered at the thought of being their prisoner. She needed to remain out of sight, so she decided to hide inside a tulip. Ducking down she pushed the petals aside, just a smidge, to observe the Wingless safely. The smaller of the two had long curly red hair and she wore a light green gown. She was singing to the blonde male Wingless as she sat between his legs and leaned back on his chest. The couple was handsome, she decided as she watched the male constantly interrupt the singer by touching his lips to hers. Rather than finding the gesture rude the small Wingless female would smile at her male and continue her song while he twirled her long red hair around a finger. 

The moment felt intimate, but Allura couldn’t keep herself away as she wondered what it would be like to enjoy the sunset in the arms of her mate. The couple stayed there for a bit longer and the female Wingless sang for most of it. She tried to keep still because soon daylight would darken and the light from her fairy dust would be visible through the gaps of the tulips' petals, but Allura couldn’t help but sway along with the melody. Soon, she imaged enjoying the sunset like this but with her favorite fairy guard, Takashi Shirogane. She had never sung to him before, would he enjoy listening to her? Would he pause her song with kisses as this Wingless does to his mate? She almost laughed at the thought. 

She was sure a kiss from Shiro would be so delightful. She already knew that his embrace felt safe and warm, surely his kiss would be even more wonderous. What would Shiro think of the actions of these Wingless? Would he find it as romantic as she? No, she thought, he would find them dangerous and would immediately plan an evacuation route to get as far away from the Wingless as possible. She smiled at the thought of him fretting over her safety.

When the couple left Allura continued her process of closing the flowers for the night. She sang to herself as she touched each flower and watched them close. When she was nearly done the sun had completely set and the light of her fairy dust left a glittering pink trail behind her. Images of the Wingless couple kept popping up in her mind along with those of herself with Shiro. She listened to the soft rustle of the flowers swaying in the wind as she continued her song on the way home.

Suddenly, the sound of the rustling intensified making Allura worry because the wind felt just as gentle as it had moments ago. Unsure of what was causing the disturbance she reached back to grab a hand full of her fairy dust from her pouch. Turning back towards the sound she saw the flowers part to the sides creating a path leading towards her, but there wasn't glow indicating the presence of another fairy, there was no growling sound from an animal, just the rustling, but something was obviously coming towards her. “Who’s there? Show yourself!” She called out and the rustling stopped. She flew up higher to gain a better vantage point, but she only saw the flower meadow.  


Allura scanned the area again and decided it was probably a caterpillar. She was about to continue heading home when a purple light shot up in front of her nearly crashing right into her making her shriek. The petals of her dress billowed up and her hands quickly moved to the hem to hold the petals down. The purple light swirled around her once before settling behind her. All she needed to identify the light was the scent of eucalyptus to know that it was Shiro.

“Allura! What took you so long to return? Are you alright? Did your wings get wet?” He questioned as his hands ran lightly over the edges of her wings. The feeling caused a shiver to run up her spine, making her heart flutter and her cheeks marks glowed a little brighter. 

“Shiro, I’m fine. I just stopped to enjoy the sunset,” she said fluttering her wings to make him stop touching them, “Why did you scare me just now?”

“Did I scare you, princess? That wasn’t my intention. I was just worried.”

“Did my singing not tell you I was fine? That I was enjoying an evening glide through the meadows?” she said crossing her arms, still facing away from him. 

Allura felt the warm and cool touch of his hands on her arms just before they wrapped around her waist. When she felt a kiss on her head she was flooded with a warmth in her heart and she let her wings fall to her sides. She knew Shiro's wings were strong enough to hold them both up. She felt bad for making him worry, but she was happy to feel his arms wrapped around her. Placing her arms over his she gave him a little squeeze of her own. "You worry too much," she said.

“It's my job to worry, Allura. Besides, you are very late,” he said, his voice sounding muffled as he spoke into her hair, “I thought perhaps you ran into a chipmunk or worse got caught by the Wingless. There were reports of a couple being sighted in the meadows today. You should have been back before sundown.”

Allura tried to peek up at him but he kept his head buried in her hair. Her hand reached up to his head and she tried to make her voice sound light and cheery as she said, “I am just fine, Shiro. In fact, I was on my way to find you. I wanted to sing you a song.”

Shiro gave her a gentle squeeze before he said, “That sounds really nice.”

Running her fingertips along his hair she said, "I can sing you the song I heard one of the Wingless singing earlier." 

"The Wingless sing a lot don't they. When we come across them on patrol there's always a melody on their tongue... Wait!" He spun Allura around in his arm, "You heard the Wingless singing? As in they were in the same meadows you were in?" 

Allura smiled as she started to flap her wings to hover while he searched her for any injuries. When his cool metal fingers ran over her ears she burst out with laughter, "Allura, this isn't funny. They could have hurt you. They-"

With a little chuckle she said, "I know, I wasn't laughing at you. My ears are ticklish and you just touched them." She rubbed her ears and smiled at his concerned frown. "I was careful, Shiro. They didn't see me. Would you like to hear that song now that you know I'm not hurt?" 

"Only if you agree to allow me to accompany you during your meadow duties, to protect you."

"I'll agree to it, not because I need you to protect me, because _I don't_ , but because I enjoy your company."

Shiro's brows rose up under his bangs and his purple cheek marks glowed brightly as he said, "Thank you, princess. I enjoy yours as well."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Then she sang to him and they shared their first kiss. I imagine it happened while they were sitting on tree branch or maybe while sitting on a lily pad. <3
> 
> Hey loves! I hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Once again, [@millennium-queen](http://millennium-queen.tumblr.com/) is the artist and creator of the beautiful art above! It is an absolute pleasure to work with Miss Lu so, go check her out and fall in love with her art!


End file.
